


Full Moon

by confucamus



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confucamus/pseuds/confucamus
Summary: Max and Furiosa have an urgent meeting in the hall. The Vuvalini inadvertently get a show.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoukaiYume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/gifts).




End file.
